Storge
by Love Psycho
Summary: "Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family. Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one." In the end, they work out – no matter how messy it gets or how much blood is spilt. Part One of the Four Loves Quartet


Disclaimer: No, I don't own _**Bleach**_. The 11th division guys would have shown up more if I did. I love those guys! (Ichigo should join the division for the lolz)

A/N: This is the first part of a self-inflicted prompt. A friend of mine idly suggested this to me and my Muse went all grabby and cheery. I'm not one to disappoint her when she gets like that.

**The Four Loves** were proposed by C. S. Lewis (of Narnia fame) to explain the various levels of love that exist. Frankly, when people speak of love they tend to only focus on romantic love. But that isn't the only love out there. There is family love, friendship love and unconditional love as well. (You can check out TVTropes' page for a quick guide and examples)

So, here I am, with a Quartet based on these loves, little speculative not-really-drabbles for the holidays. Pure speculation and fiction, but you are here for that anyways, right?

I'm going by _intensity_, but not strength(yes, here there is a difference). Any kind of love is strong after all. First up is _**Storge – **__Affection/Family_. For fun, I used the 11th division – there has to be a reason why they haven't destroyed themselves after all.

-start-

_**Storge**_

_Families are like fudge - mostly sweet with a few nuts. ~Author Unknown_

Screams rip the air, as noise and chaos echos from a certain division in the Seireitei.

There are sounds of partying, drinking and fighting – _always_ fighting – coming from there, and furniture breaks and steel clashes.

Those who are not in the Division – never have, or will be – wonder, once again, why the 11th Division never spontaneous combust.

Others, who were once there, wonder if they could find a way to sneak over and join the festivities.

(Renji almost does, but a _Look_ from his taichō has him change his mind very quickly. He always, once having drunk enough, swears Kuchiki-taichō can read his mind, never realizing how obvious his feelings are on his face. His friends certainly will never enlighten him.)

The fact is, there is a very good reason why the division hasn't fallen down, despite the amount of people sent to the 4th division barracks for healing, only to head right back out to get sent back there once more.

(A cycle that Unohana-taichō has resigned herself to throughout the centuries.)

A reason that those who have never been a part of it will _never_ understand.

There is a _bond_ between all members – current and former. A bond that grows from seeing people at their strongest and their weakest. And being seen as such as well.

You may lie broken and beaten from another lost fight but you are smiling because they, and you, can't wait to be right back there.

The 11th division is a weird, violent _family_, but a _family_ none the less.

Barbarians by some standards, noisy beyond belief and the terror and exasperation of the rest, but they stick together.

Trying to understand it is impossible – it is like trying to figure out the reason behind the wind or waves. You can ask why and why, but will quickly reach questions that _cannot_ – and _should not_ – be answered. Madness, but madness that _works_.

(Ichigo gets it, but he was raised by Isshin and that comes with its _own_ madness.)

In the centre of it all is their fukutaichō and taichō, Kusajishi Yachiru and Zaraki Kenpachi.

Yachiru is all bright and bubbly and _pink _– with a hidden streak of blood-thirsty nature that scares even her foster father – running around chirping cheerfully, filled with not-so-secret-anymore knowledge from her mischievous exhibitions. She reminds people of bright happy days or their dreams for such and one is never truly a pansy as long as they can fight hard and well thanks to her and her strange antics.

(This explains Yumichika, as no one really complains about his "girly" habits, Ikkaku being the only exception, because when roused he is _vicious_.)

Yachiru is their messenger, a small _bloody_ angel who can still smile and laugh despite it all – and teaches other to do so as well.

(The 11th division knows better than others just how scary women can be when roused, even more than the 2nd and 4th, who should know better. Yachiru – and the few other women hiding within – taught them that lesson well.)

But strangely enough, it is Kenpachi who is the glue who holds it together.

Kenpachi is violent, brutal and prone to using his muscles before anything else. But he is also noted for being keen in observation and intellect, and very good at dealing with people – abet violently. He is also one of the few people to never be truly fooled by Aizen, which says a _lot_ about him and the rest of the Seireitei – probably more than they would like.

Kenpachi contradicts himself – he wishes to be strong, but refuses to fight at full strength. Has a very powerful Zanpakutō that is always in Shikai...but without a name. A so-called stupid barbarian who is smarter than most.

At this point, it is very likely most of the division would desert if a change in captaincy came about, unless certain things were passed first. They want a Trial by Combat first and foremost, and that is probably what is keeping others away because no one sane goes against Zaraki Kenpachi, the blood-thirsty demon he is.

(If the captain was _Ichigo_, things would be different, but Ichigo is one of the few exceptions – they already consider him part of the division because _Kenpachi_ says he already _is_. That, and Ichigo is probably in some ways just as crazy and violent as the rest of them, though with better restraint.)

Violent the division might be, but there is a very good reason why they work.

A division member will prefer to fight one-on-one, but if the enemy by chance wins, another member has a_ very good reason_ to stick their Zanpakutō in them as revenge.

They love each other – a _manly_, _violent_ love, but love none the less. They would never admit it, but it is there. It is what keeps things stable, no matter how it appears to be doing from an outside point of view.

(In fact, mentioned it sends you on a one way trip to the 4th division.)

If asked about it, Kenpachi would say he prefers the noisy chaos of the 11th division than the peace and quiet of other divisions. Sure, hearing yourself think is difficult without much practice, but it is more honest. Brutally so.

Tranquillity hides monsters very well. Aizen proved that.

The 11th division likes them in the light.

Easier to kick their asses that way.

-end-

A/N: That didn't take me long. About...two pages of work with picky edits from my inner critic. Review please, and keep an eye out for the rest. I will work on _**Renewal**_, I promise, but until the bunny gets kicked into gear I will spend sometime on these. Little quick things to satisfy my muse with.

Readers automatically pick up a magic cupcake as they leave. Thank you for reading this!

~Love Psycho

P.S: I meant to post this earlier, but Rogers, my internet provider, crashed. For _my house only_! -swears violently-


End file.
